Games without Frontiers
by Kid A1
Summary: *FINISHED* A DBZ/Battle Angel/Flavius crossover. 17, 18, Alita, and Jashugan get pulled into the Flavius dimension...and are forced to play a cyborg sport called 6ixball, where the ultimate prize is...SURVIVAL.
1. Prologue

Games without Frontiers ****

Games without Frontiers

A DBZ/Battle Angel/Flavius fan fiction by LadyRivka

__

It's a knockout

If looks could kill they probably will

In games without frontiers

War without tears…

Peter Gabriel, "Games without Frontiers"

**__**

Prologue

Two beings stood silently inside of a space station in the Alpha Centauri star system.

"I'm worried," said the taller one, flicking her long dark brown hair away from her face. "I don't seem to have any opponents this year."

"Well, that is odd. Usually the other star systems would be sending their Mercenaries by now…" said the short, bald, green one in a thick British accent. "But they haven't. Some kind of renegade computer virus wiped out all of the Type 4's, and these civilizations are too afraid to send in their Type 3's."

"But I'm a Type 3!"

"You've had practice, Rivkeleh," the shorter being said, referring to the taller by the diminutive of her Hebrew name. "And luckily the virus didn't reach Earth."

"Thank God it didn't, Zyzyx." Becky, the taller being and also a Terran, wiped the sweat from her brow. "But who will I fight against? According to the rules of 6ixball, if I don't fight, I automatically…die."

"I could call up cyborgs from other dimensions," said the Centaurian. "There are quite a few Type 4's in the hyperdimensional regions I've scanned…They may be unwilling, but they could save your life."

"Do you have files on any of them?"

"Yes. They seem to be the best cyborg fighters in their respective dimensions. Two male, two female. Just like the rules stipulate."

"Whew!" Becky gasped a sigh of relief. "But how are you going to get them here?"

"Simple," said the short, green alien. "Mind Transfer. The only way to get a being across dimensions that I know of is to deactivate their body in that dimension, and send their mind into a duplicate body here. If they die in this dimension, it doesn't matter; their minds will be placed back in their original bodies. The crowd wants to see a good show…and perhaps you defend your title."

Becky glanced over at the number 05 on her uniform. She had worked hard, ever since she was thirteen, to wear that number, the number of a 6ixball champion. But something had crossed her mind recently…

"Zyzyx?"

"Yes?"

"When are you going to finish that goddamn bionic arm? If these opponents are as tough as you say they are, I'm going to need it to win!"

"The Slaughterhouse-Five? You know as well as I do than any enhancements made 48 Earth hours or less prior to the start of the tournament are illegal…You'll have to wait until next tournament. Besides, you need some time to learn how to work that arm…"

"True." Becky sulked.

TO BE CONTINUED….

__

Author's notes: This takes place in the Flavius dimension, in case you're wondering. The DBZ and Battle Angel characters will be brought in later.

6ixball, in case you're wondering, is a cyborg sport which is a cross between tennis and jai alai…only a LOT more deadly. It is played in a six-dimensional "cage" where the contestants can't see out, but the audience can see in. The goals are moved around randomly; the first to score six points wins. The loser is either killed or deactivated, depending on the type of cyborg he/she is.

Cyborg types I will be referring to:

Type 1: Cosmetic cyborgs (people with enhanced faces or breasts, etc.)

Type 2: Medical cyborgs (people with pacemakers, in wheelchairs, transplants, etc.)

Type 3: Enhanced-performance cyborgs (have mechanical parts that enhance physical or mental performance; still reasonably 'human')

Type 4: Android-like cyborgs (human-based, or some biotic components; mostly bionic)

Type 5: Artificially created organic beings (like Cell in DBZ)

Only Types 3 and 4 are eligible for 6ixball.


	2. The Chosen

Games without Frontiers, Chapter 2:

Games without Frontiers, Chapter 2:

The Chosen 

By LadyRivka

Zyzyx went to a large machine, typed in a few codes and pushed a few buttons…

"What are you doing?" asked Becky.

"I'm calling their minds out of their bodies. Very soon, this computer will duplicate their bodies here via that matter-generator over there." The three-foot-tall alien pointed to a small, domelike machine.

"Oh." Becky crossed her arms. "And when are you going to finish the Slaughterhouse-Five?"

"Shut up about that damn arm, already!"

Juunanagou 

He stood alone in the wilderness, eerily calm, waiting for his chance to flush out a rabbit with his .23-caliber. Or, better yet, any Kami-forsaken human trespasser that happened to pass by him. Kami, he hated humans. So full of idiosyncrasies. He wondered why the hell his sister had fallen for that monk…

He saw a rabbit and cocked his rifle. He was about to shoot, but, suddenly, a devastating pain, a pain he was unused to feeling, gripped him. His head ached; he couldn't explain why it hurt so, since he, as a "creation" of Dr. Gero, had an amazingly high tolerance to pain, almost so he couldn't even feel it most of the time.

Collapsing to the forest floor, he heard one word echo in his mind before he passed out.

"6ixball…"

Juuhachigou 

It was 10 AM. Juuhachi had slept in late after the night of passion with her husband; hell, a night of sex taxed even the reserves of a cyborg.

She just lay there, fatigued, Kuririn laying next to her. She felt an incredible headache surge up upon her; she wasn't used to feeling it. She writhed and cried out in agony.

"Juu-chan, what's wrong, honey?" asked her husband, sitting up.

"Head…ache," she sputtered out before she fell unconscious, the mysterious word "6ixball" whispered in her ear.

"Oh, Kami, You're dead!" Kuririn screamed and rambled around the bedroom like an idiot, thinking only of his deactivated wife, just lying there.

He went to her side and sobbed; this may be the last he saw of his wife…

Alita 

She sat beneath the floating city of Tiphares, listening to the shuttle tubes that eerily resembled the sound of human screams. She hadn't seen Doc Ido in quite a while, especially since he was working on that damn motorball champion, Jashugan.

She looked into a piece of scrap metal and sneered. Why did the good doctor, the one that had rescued her and rebuilt her, abandon her? For that no-good, egocentric bastard? He must have a reason…

But what?

Before she could finish her thought, she developed an acute headache. She grabbed her throbbing head and lay down, looking up at Tiphares…so beautiful from the vantage point of the Scrapyard…

She closed her eyes, as if by reflex, and fell unconscious, the sound of a strange word filling her head…

6ixball.

Jashugan 

He lay on Doctor Ido's couch, drinking a warm, revitalizing glass of tea.

"Hey, Doc, you'd better fix me up so I can stay the motorball champion in the first league…unless you care too much about that Alita girl," he sneered.

"Don't worry, Jashugan," said the doctor. "I'll have your body improved in no time. It is a very strong civilian cyborg model, after all."

Then a startling thought crossed the doctor's mind.

How could have he abandoned Alita? His "daughter"? Just to gain chips and fame by being an arrogant champion's lackey?

"Hurry up! The next race is in five days, you know!" hissed Jashugan.

"Don't worry, I'm working on it."

All of a sudden, Jashugan began experiencing a very sharp headache. He dropped his teacup and fell to the floor as he heard one word echo in his brain…

6ixball.

Doc Ido ran into the room as fast as he could, finding an unconscious champion and a mess of tea and porcelain shards on his pristine floor.

BACK AT THE SPACE STATION…

"Don't worry, Rivkeleh, they shall arrive soon."

"I'm ready to fight for my life, Zyzyx," the girl reassured the alien. "And I will fight."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Check-In

Games without Frontiers

Games without Frontiers

Check-In

By LadyRivka

The humming and whirring of the matter generator was enough to make Becky go insane. She plugged her ears and screamed loudly.

"What the HELL is the matter with you?" asked her three-foot-tall mentor. "I Thought cyborgs could stand a little noise!"

"Noise? That thing is making most possibly the loudest din in the Universe." She gave Zyzyx a sour smirk.

"Go upstairs on the balcony then; the first one should be arriving soon, anyways."

Becky marched up the stairs, sulking and growling, her posture oddly rigid.

The matter generator whirred constantly; Becky had decided the noise wasn't so bad from the balcony. Inside, she watched as a human form took shape in the generator.

Suddenly, the noised stopped. Zyzyx opened the hatch, and out stepped a nude male, human-looking, with long black hair.

Could it be…? Becky thought to herself. It sure looks like him…

Nah, can't be. He's just a figment of Akira Toriyama's imagination, a fictional character…this is getting TOO weird…

"Hello, Number Seventeen," greeted Zyzyx.

So it was him…

"You. Green man. What the hell am I doing here, and naked, at that?"

"You fight, my lad. 6ixball. I will fit you for a uniform."

"6ixball?"

"Yes. A competitive cyborg sport. I will send you in to the physician's; he will take your statistics and fit you with the 6ixball uniform."

Becky just stared from the balcony, halfway in shock, halfway in bishounen heaven. God, she'd fantasized about seeing Jinzouningen Juunanagou naked, but…this was much too weird.

Staring at Zyzyx leading the male cyborg out to the doctor's office, Becky fainted.

As soon as she came to, she noted that three other cyborgs she knew from the realms of anime and manga were there, dressed in 6ixball uniform: Juuhachigou, Alita, and Jashugan. This was getting much too weird for her. Did artists have the capacity to see, with their mind's eye, other dimensions? What exactly was going on? Maybe her competition read comics and watched TV shows about her…

Becky just sat on the balcony and tried to calm her nerves, while Zyzyx explained the rules and regulations to the newcomers.

This is what I get for being champion? she thought, as the other four retired to their nightly quarters.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Greyhounds

Games without Frontiers

Games without Frontiers

Greyhounds

By LadyRivka

Becky woke up to find the loud, bustling sound of the audience directly below her quarters. She ate a quick breakfast, which on the space station, consisted of a pill and some water, and then raced down to the hubbub below.

A long line of aliens had formed at the front gate; another long line stood at the betting booths, betting on the first 6ixball match. Becky had seen this too many times before; it was as if these intelligent, civilized creatures considered cyborgs to be on the same level as greyhounds and thoroughbred horses. A sinking feeling of despair always washed over her when she saw the line at the betting booths.

She walked, analyzing the whole situation, when she bumped into Zyzyx.

"Would you like to see the betting statistics?' offered the alien.

"Crap…I've got nothing better to do," she mumbled.

Zyzyx unfolded a piece of paper and gave it to her.

It read:

6IXBALL ODDS AND VITAL STATISTICS

Competitor 01

"Name": Jinzouningen Juunanagou

Height: 5'9" Weight: 180 lbs. Gender: Male Mechanics: Type 4; Eternal energy reactor; fighting design Odds for 01/03 match: 5 to 1

Competitor 02

"Name": Jinzouningen Juuhachigou

Height: 5'8" Weight: 145 lbs. Gender: Female Mechanics: Type 4; Eternal energy reactor; fighting design Odds for 02/04 match: 10 to 1

Competitor 03

"Name": Jashugan

Height: 6'0" Weight: 250 lbs. Gender: Male Mechanics: Type 4; mostly bionic; strong civilian model Odds for 01/03 match: 27 to 1

Competitor 04

"Name": Alita

Height: 5'3 ½" Weight: 190 lbs. gender: Female Mechanics: type 4; mostly bionic; fighting design Odds for 02/04 match: 3 to 1

Competitor 05 "Champion"

"Name": Rebecca Rosenberg alias Rivka 

Height: 5'7" Weight: 135 lbs. Gender: Female Mechanics: Type 3; cerebral bio-chip, muscular catalytic electrodes; fighting/sport design

MORE ODDS TO COME AS MATCH PROGRESSES.

Just then, the hubbub ceased as Juunanagou and Jashugan entered the hyper-space "cube", rackets in hand, eerily looking at one another.

Becky hoped Juunanagou would win. Then, maybe, she could have a chance of fighting against him….

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. 01 vs. 03

Games without Frontiers

Games without Frontiers

01 vs. 03

By LadyRivka

As Jashugan and #17 entered the arena, the hyper-space chamber closed around them. All was, in their view, pitch-black; but the audience could see through and watch the match.

Each opponent tried to sense where the goal was; they moved at irregular intervals, in an area that was designated as each player's goal-box.

Then a ball of pure energy, about the size of a tennis ball, dropped from overhead.

"BEGIN" sounded a robotic voice. Jashugan was first to hit the ball, but 17 put up good defense. Being the fighting model he was, he could sense the position of the goal and send the ball flying into it. Again and again…until there was no hope for Jashugan.

Or so it seemed.

Jashugan came back with a blow of brute strength with his racket, sending 17 and the energy ball careening into a wall. Juunana appeared to be not able to get up after the blow…

Oh, please, God, prayed Becky. Please let Juunanagou be okay…

And he was. He had managed to catch the energy ball in his right hand, and prepared for a serve. Jashugan blocked the serve, and sent the ball flying into the goal…quite by accident. Then he fell down, convulsing, from his position in mid-air.

Damn this brain surgery, he thought. Damn it all…

He gathered up enough energy to scream out, "I FORFEIT!"

Such a thing had never happened in 6ixball history; the Judges in the booth above the arena discussed it among themselves.

"I think we should let him lose…He looks as if he's going to die anyway," said one.

The others nodded their heads in agreement. Slowly, they turned a dial tuned to the frequency of Jashugan's brainwaves, which made him grit his teeth in agony.

"EX-PLODE! EX-PLODE!" roared the crowd.

And Jashugan's head did just that, leaving brains all over the hyper-space arena…

"The champion of this match is 01!" announced the judge.

Becky smiled through tears of purest joy. Her Juunanagou had won.

Jashugan awoke from the nightmare to find himself on Ido's couch.

"So…you had another attack again, I suppose," said the doctor.

"Yeah."

"Are you in any condition to take on Alita and her team?"

"I think so." Jashugan smiled. He knew he could beat Alita…but the raven-haired boy in his "dream", that was another story.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. 02 vs. 04

Games without Frontiers

Games without Frontiers

02 vs. 04

by LadyRivka

_NOTE: before I get going on this chapter, I'd like to state the ownership rights to the various series._

_ _

_Dragonball/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama, Shueisha/Bird Studios/Toei, FUNimation, and others._

_ _

_Gunnm/Battle Angel is owned by Yukito Kishiro, VIZ Comics, Inc., and others._

_ _

_Flavius is owned by Amanda V. Brouty (alias LadyRivka…i.e., ME!)._

Another repetitive morning aboard the space station for Becky. Wake up, put on uniform, eat "breakfast", wander down half-mindedly to the arena to watch the day's fight. And it'd be a good one this time, since, as she understood, both competitors had closer odds to each other than 01 and 03 did. 

She watched as Juuhachi and Alita entered the arena, dragging their rackets behind them.

The robotic voice commanded, "Go!", and the energy ballwas dropped in the middle of the arena. Alita, using an intricate system of flips and gyrations, was first to hit the ball, although 18 returned it right back at her. Alita immediately sensed the location of her target, and the ball whizzed by 18 to score a point.

They kept at it, a fury of motion, a veritable tempest in the "cube". But every time, Alita seemed to sense how to get the ball past 18 and into the goal…until the 6-point victory had been reached for Alita.

Juuhachi felt her head ache. The crowd roared, "Ex-PLODE! Ex-PLODE!!!"

But Juuhachi was not built like that; she just was deactivated and somehow faded away into nothingness…

Juuhachigou awoke to find herself back in her bedroom, with Kuririn pacing madly and crying.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Huh?" Kuririn turned around to see that his wife had not died after all. 'Thank Kami you're okay! I was worried sick about you, honey!" He ran up to her and hugged her tightly. 18 returned the favor by patting him lightly on the back. It was a gesture Kuririn understood, as she was probably… scared, perhaps?…by her near-death experience.

Meanwhile, back at the space station….

The crowd of aliens was beginning to thin out. Becky just sat in the stands and sulked. Alita had just taken it all; she seemed like a good upstart. Becky feared for the worse…

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey. Rivka. Rivka Kibernetes. Behind you."

She turned around to find that Juunana was standing right behind her. 

"Juunanagou! What do you want… with me?"

"Rivka…I'm one of your biggest fans. I own all of the Kibernetes tankoubon, watch it every day on TV, just because of you… I draw inspiration from you. I never would have guessed we would meet…I thought you were fictional. But I ogled you, fell in love with you, just the same."

"I would say the same thing about you," said Becky. "I always thought you were just a drawing on a piece of paper! But I fantasized about you, kept you in my thoughts."

"There are tankoubon about ME here?" asked 17.

"Yeah…and a TV show, too." Becky smiled a cheesy grin.

"I should stay here longer!"

"Well, you can't. You have to fight. Against that Alita girl… and she looks pretty damn formidable, if I do say so myself."

"Damn!" He looked down at his feet, which were unconsciously wandering to the seat next to Becky. He sat down, and he looked at the girl with the dangerous curves, the silky dark brown hair, the girl whose name he'd sometimes call out in the heat of passion, much to the annoyance of his wife, who threatened to throw all of his copies of Kibernetes away….

And he noticed she was looking back at him, her eyes traversing his body in much the same way his eyes were feasting upon her.

And, as if by magnetism, they pulled in together and kissed, passionately. Becky broke the kiss, as she was running out of air.

"I guess this is where obsession leads…" said Becky.

"Yeah, I guess," answered Juunana.

"I just want to remind you that you may die here and return to your own dimension, never to be heard from here again…" With that, she leaned in and kissed him again.

"What? Own dimension?" Juunana yelled as he broke the kiss.

"Yeah, your body in the other dimension's unconscious… I'll explain more of it to you later."

With that, the pair walked out of the stadium to wander the ship.

TO BE CONTINUED…

NOTE: I will have a 17/Becky lemon up shortly; it will be under a different title and fall b/t Chapters 6 and 7… it's not really necessary to the plot of Gw/oF. -Rivka


	7. 01 vs. 04

Games Without Frontiers

Games Without Frontiers

Chapter 7: 01 vs. 04

By LadyRivka

NOTE: _if you didn't read the lemon (under the separate listing "Obsession=Kibernetes"), 17 and Becky hooked up and "did it" under the watchful eye of Zyzyx. That is all, so you don't feel lost. L.R._

__

Wow.

That was the first word that crossed Becky's mind when she woke up the next morning. She had only gotten two hours of sleep because she and Juunanagou had made love most of that night, about an hour in the mating chamber, and several more in each other's quarters, away from the prying eyes of Zyzyx.

She was just simply amazed that 1.) she "made it" with someone she thought was only a fictional character (and a damn hot one to boot), and 2.) losing her virginity was a rather pleasant experience for her, as 17 was very, ahem, skilled around women.

Unfortunately, she bade him leave because her body couldn't stand much more. She needed her rest, and he needed to practice for the match against Alita. So they went their separate ways for the night.

She got out of her bed groggily, pulled on her uniform, and went down to the stands to cheer for her raven-haired lover.

Becky arrived in the middle of the match, unfortunately, and Juunana was losing by one point, four to three. But she sat there and prayed, hoping God would keep him around for another day.

And God seemingly responded. Alita tried in vain to get the ball into her goal, but Juunana was putting up good defense and just outright confusing his opponent. In no time, the score was four to six, Juunanagou winning.

Alita held her head as the audience cheered, "EX-PLODE! EX-PLODE!!" The judges pressed a button, and Alita heard a soft hum. It intensified into a loud din, threatening to tear her apart. All she could do was scream in the instant before her head exploded, brains splattering about the 6ixball "cube".

Alita woke with a start. She was underneath the city of Tiphares, looking up, as if the city were destiny itself. But she still wondered where Doc Ido was, and if he was still taking care of that rat bastard Jashugan. She wandered towards her home in the Scrapyard, hoping Ido was there… and Jashugan was not.

Back at the space station…

Juunanagou was slightly taxed from his victory. He sat down in the stands as all the aliens were leaving, head heavy in his palms. He felt a light tap on his shoulder...

It was Rivka Kibernetes, the only other woman besides Arale Norimaki (his wife) that 17 could be said to be utterly infatuated with.

"How was last night?" she asked.

"Wonderful," he smirked. "Absolutely amazing. Too bad we're going to have to think of each other as mortal enemies from now on…"

"Yes, and if you ever want to return to where you were, I'm going to have to kill you. It won't be easy, though… from what I saw you beat the odds against Alita."

A look of shock crossed Juunanagou's face. "K-Kill me?"

Becky snickered. "It's the only way to get you home. And if you become the new 6ixall champion, I die. Period. No alternate-dimension bodies. Nothing. I'm sorry… all your hard work will be in vain."

Juunanagou, not wanting to hear any of this nonsense, marched back up to his chambers.

Meanwhile, in the DB universe….

Cipu Norimaki, 17's android daughter, was running around in the forest, climbing trees and running wildly, shooting energy blasts at any random thing that happened to cross her path.

…Until she saw her unconscious father.

She just glared at him, begging her daddy to wake up, screaming when he wouldn't…

What was wrong with Daddy? A being who would be 5 years old for all eternity would never understand what death or deactivation was, as it would damage her circuitry to hear of such things.

She ran into the cabin, sobbing, waiting for Mommy to get home from work.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	8. 01 vs. 05//Epilogue

****

Games Without Frontiers

By LadyRivka

Chapter 8: 01 vs. 05 (last chapter!)

Becky woke with a start. Today would be the day from hell, the day where she had to demonstrate how much she loved her opponent by virulently hating him. Deactivating his body and sending his mind home, where it belonged. And there was the little fact that she didn't want to die…

From the balcony she watched 17 walk casually into the ring, racket in hand. He seemed to be teasing her, torturing her almost, with the way he walked and the way his hair moved around in the stadium's cool artificial breeze. All she could do was stare.

Finally, she got up the nerve to move her right foot, and then her left, walking again towards her chambers to get her racket. She then climbed down the stairs to the arena, where a madding crowd cheered for her, probably because she had the number 05 on her uniform.

She stared into his eerily silver-blue eyes, afraid and searching for the answer to this dilemma. He noticed she was staring at him and gave her a trademark smirk, as if to say, "Bring it on!" Becky's heart fluttered and her breathing became heavy, knowing there was a possibility she would die and that Juunanagou would stay in her dimension and screw things up royally.

"You ready?" he smirked.

"Hell yes!" she replied as both walked into the hyperspace cube.

The robotic voice sounded "GO" as the energy-ball was dropped from the "ceiling". Becky made the first attempt to get the ball into the goal, but Juunana put up excellent defense, as he did in the previous matches. But he made a grave error when one of his shots went flying too far…

Becky retrieved the energy-ball, and, when Juunana was off-guard, threw it into the goal. One point…it'd be difficult to get the other five. This she knew; but she had to do it. No emotions getting in the way. Just restoring order to the universe.

She repeated the tactic for points two and three, but her opponent caught on, and put up much better defense. He then whizzed over her head, "slam-dunking" the ball into the goal.

Three to one.

As the ball was hurled yet again to her side of the court, Becky got control of it. She performed the same maneuver as 17 had, not once, but three times…

She had won. Six to one. She would be very sad to see him go, but it was necessary…

The audience yelled "EX-PLODE! EX-PLODE!" as the judges pushed the button that made Juunanagou disappear…

Tears ran down Becky's cheeks. Maybe she should have died instead…

Juunanagou awoke, hearing the loud sobs of his daughter from inside the cabin. He picked up his rifle and went in.

"Da-Da-Daddy!" yelled the little android girl.

"I'm here, C-Ko, I was just asleep," he muttered. "Mommy will be home soon. Get washed up."

" M'kay," she said as she headed for the bathroom.

__

Meanwhile, back at the space station…

Becky was still crying, her face in her lap.

"It's okay," assured Zyzyx. 

"What can I do to redeem myself?" Becky wailed.

"There's always next year…hopefully, no virus will show up."

"Next year…" She breathed a little easier. "Will you give me the Slaughterhouse-Five?"

"We'll talk about it when the time is right. Like… maybe your sixteenth birthday?"

"WHAAAAT? I have to WAIT that long?"

She angrily stormed off into her quarters, knowing she would never, EVER get what she wanted.

FIN


End file.
